1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for routing a telephone call, and more particularly, to a system and method for routing a telephone call initiated by a caller using a subscription code instead of a telephone number of a subscriber.
2. Background of the Invention
As known in the art, the 800 (including 888, 877, and the like) numbers are not real telephone numbers that are dedicated to specific telephone lines. Rather, each 800 number is simply a 10-digit number that is associated with one or more real telephone numbers in a database. In an advanced intelligent network (AIN), the 800 call routing service is implemented by creating a database at a service control point (SCP). The database at the SCP (referred herein as “the 800 database”) identifies a forwarding telephone number (or the route-to number) of the subscriber when a caller dials an 800 number that is associated with the forwarding telephone number.
Callers like to use 800 numbers because they are toll free numbers. Businesses, organizations, and even individuals subscribe to 800 numbers for different reasons. One reason that motivates subscribers to have 800 numbers is that they can choose a number combination representing a catchy word that is easy for callers to remember. For example, 800-CAR-RENT and 800-HOLIDAY are two numbers that have been subscribed to by a car rental franchise and a hotel chain, respectively. Callers in need of the services described by the toll free number are more likely to contact the subscriber than other businesses. In other words, a customer in need of a rental vehicle is more likely to call the car rental franchise with the 1-800-CAR-RENT toll free number than other rental entities with nondescript telephone numbers.
As widely known in the art, each of the 800 numbers has ten digits including one of the 800, 888, 877, and 866 NPA designations. Accordingly, a caller must dial at least ten digits to reach the desired called party. This has often created a frustration among callers who must associate each letter of the 800 number with a number on the key pad of a telephone set. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that provides similar benefits of the 800 numbers without requiring callers to dial at least ten digits.